


Tell The Devil Fuse Sent You

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [26]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Pansexual Character, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Mentioned Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Mentioned Revenant (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Nightmares, Relationship Discussions, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: In which Mirage has another nightmare and the insomniac Fuse overhears.
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 12





	Tell The Devil Fuse Sent You

Fuse’s leg rocked under the island. It was 2 am and he couldn’t sleep. The authentic life of a Legend.

None of it had to do with Maggie. Fuse just wasn’t much of a sleeper. Years of a rough and tumble life did that to a person.

He smiled contently. The Legends seemed like a cool group. Caustic gave him a wide berth, but that was apparently normal.

Fuse’s ear twitched. The sound of a whimper rooted itself into his brain. He looked around.

Everyone else was naturally asleep. Most of the rooms were quiet. Getting to his feet, Fuse walked down the hallway.

Mirage’s door was propped open just the tiniest amount. Peeking inside, he found the trickster twisting and turning. Faint whimpers escaped his mouth. Fuse swallowed, realizing Crypto had popped out for the evening.

“Mirage.” He remained across the room. Mirage didn’t stir. “Mirage!” That should have done it, but no.

“Get… get out…” The whimpers became more intelligible. Then Mirage jackknifed up, eyes bursting open. “Getoutofmyhead!” Fuse started.

“Jesus, mate.”

“Fuse?” The trickster blinked tiredly. “What are you doing up?”

“Sleep’s a foreign concept to me. What about you?” Mirage shook his head. His eyes flickered around the room. Fuse realized what he was thinking. “Feel like going for a walk?”

The air was cool and crisp. Mirage’s eyes sparkled as they strolled to the edge of the complex. Fuse trailed behind, hands in his pockets.

“So… how did you and the ghost become an item?” He saw Mirage’s cheeks flush, though more out of embarrassment than pain.

“I loved him, and when he died… things happened. Then, somehow, he came back.” Fuse nodded, listening intently.

“How long did that take?” Mirage’s brow furrowed.

“A couple months. Why?”

“It just seems long is all. But not my place to say.” He produced two beer bottles from his pocket and held one out. Mirage shook his head.

“I’m trying not to drink anymore.” Fuse smiled.

“Okay.” Setting the bottle down, he rolled it across the ground. It stopped at the trickster’s feet. “Doesn’t make them any less fun to kick.” After a moment of hesitation, Mirage swung.

The air quickly filled with shards of glass. Fuse watched as Mirage hammered his foot into the bottles. There was a strange… anger in him, a strange tension. Something was up.

“Mate.” The trickster looked up. “Can I ask a personal question?”

“Sure.”

“What were you dreaming about?” Mirage froze, deer in the headlights. He blinked and swallowed.

“The guy who was responsible for Crypto nearly dying… I’ve been dreaming about him lately. And in those dreams, he kills me.” Another blink. “I don’t know why, it’s not like it happened recently.”

“Maybe… maybe you’re worried about something else, and this killer is manifesting.” Fuse’s eyes twinkled. “I saw the expression on your face when I asked about your relationship with Crypto.”

“It…” Mirage trailed off; that wasn’t actually a half-bad theory. He nodded.

“That’s the problem. For the rest of my life, I have to worry if new Legends will be accepting.”

“Well, you’ll get no complaints here.” Fuse took a long swig of beer, then tossed the bottle aside. “I know gay people can be hateful too, but I’m not.”

“I didn’t realize you were gay.”

“Pansexual, actuallly.” His smile softened. “A lot of people just don’t know what that means.” Mirage nodded, the gears in his head turning.

“What does that mean, exactly?” Fuse shrugged.

“I’m attracted to men, women, and people who want to identify as something else.” Fuse’s expression turned goofy. “Lots of me to go around.” Mirage rolled his eyes, but the edge of a smile broke through.

As they chatted by the campfire, the two Legends failed to notice a shadow in the dark. It flickered away in a burst of orange.

Fuse felt a shiver down his spine. He growled so quietly, Mirage didn’t hear.


End file.
